


July 7th

by drakaryss



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: It's Dani's birthday, and you have something very special planned.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	July 7th

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, just fluff.
> 
> A/N: I whipped this up in an hour so it's not proofread, but I haven't written for Dani in a while, so I figured I should.

Today was the day! 

July 7th had come with more rain than you had expected, but you wouldn’t let that keep you from spending and enjoying this wonderful day with your girlfriend, who was still sleeping soundly under the ridiculously large pile of blankets. How she could sleep under all those blankets in the middle of the summer would forever be beyond you. You tiptoed over to the window, slowly tugging the curtains shut to shield Dani from the little sunshine that filtered through the window. She had had a rough night, so you figured she deserved some more rest. 

Besides, this gave you time to start on Dani’s favorite breakfast without waking her. So, after pulling one of the blankets up to cover her shoulder, you pressed a kiss to the side of her head and left the room, shutting the door as quietly as you could. You walked into your kitchen, digging in the cabinet and fridge for all the ingredients necessary. Once you had all you needed to start on those strawberry pancakes, you reached over to the small kitchen radio and tuned it to your favorite music station, quietly enjoying the music as you got to work. After chopping up the strawberries into slices, you added them into the batter and mixed it with a rubber spatula before pouring a bit of batter into the sizzling pan. While you let it fry, you started the coffee maker, and soon, the house smelled of the sweetness of pancakes and the bitterness of coffee. 

Just as you finished assembling the pancake tower, Dani came into the kitchen. She watched with sleepy curiosity while you topped the tower with whipped cream and extra strawberry slices. A soft smile crossed her features, and she made her way over to you, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her chin against your shoulder. 

“What’s all this?” She asked, taking a step back when you turned around, presenting the stack of pancakes with a wide smile. Dani looked confused for a solid minute, and you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing when the realization hit her. “You did this for me?”

“Happy birthday, Dani.” You giggled, setting the plate on the counter next to her and taking her face between your hands, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Dani gladly returned the kiss, pulling away with a smile of her own. “Come on, birthday girl. Let’s eat.” You said before she could say anything.

Dani nodded, and together, you carried the food and the coffee to the table. Dani opted to sit next to you instead of across from you, giving you the opportunity to cut up some pancakes and feed them to her. At one point, you accidentally missed her mouth and poked her nose, causing the two of you to burst into a fit of giggles. After breakfast, you and Dani cuddled up in the living room, your arm around her shoulders as her head rested against your chest. 

“I know you didn’t want me to get you anything for your birthday, but…” Dani lifted her head at your words, and suddenly, you feel nervous under her gaze. You shake away the nerves as you both sit up. Slowly, you side off the couch and settle between her legs, reaching under one of the cushions to reveal the black velvet box you had planted there the night before.

Dani is speechless, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. You set her arms against her thighs, opening the box and revealing the ring your best friend had helped you pick out. It was simple but elegant, and you knew how Dani would react if she found out you had spent too much. Taking in a deep breath, you looked up at her.

“Dani, the first time we met, I was absolutely speechless. You were the new girl in the complex, and I was so nervous to even go up to you. But I did, and it was the best decision I’ve ever made. Since then, we’ve been together for over four years. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but know that I’ve never loved anyone as I love you. You’re the reason I wake up in the morning, the person I want to come home to every single day for the rest of my life. I love the way you make me feel, the way you look at me like I’m the only thing you want in this world. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh, I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you’re nervous. The way you can sleep under god-knows how many blankets in this heat and not break a sweat. The way your eyes get big after I say something absurd, and the way your lips slowly curve up into a smile whenever I tell you I love you, like you’re hearing it for the first time. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Dani, truly.” You bite your lip when she brushes a tear away from her cheek, her bottom lip quivering. 

“Dani Ardor, will you marry me?”

The silence is unbearable, and you refrain from closing your eyes so you don’t have to watch. But you look up at her, and Dani’s frantically nodding her head with a big smile on her face. Her face is red, and the tears brimming her blue eyes spill out. 

“Yes! Of course, yes!” She manages to choke out. Your erratic heartbeat slows, and you find yourself letting out a slow exhale as your shaky hand slides the ring onto her finger. Not even a second later, Dani tackles you to the hardwood floor in a hug, her lips crashing against yours. Your kiss her gently, your hands wrapped around her waist. The two of you break apart for air after a few seconds, crying and laughing like idiots before sitting up. Dani leans over to press her forehead against yours, releasing a shaky sigh. 

“I love you, Y/N.” 

“And I love you, too, Dani.”


End file.
